Of Adulation and Trepidation
by EllieRenee18
Summary: Natasha. Clint. Two people in a world full of love and fear. Two people begging for love and the right one to make it happen. Sometimes all it takes though, is for someone to pull back their pride and say, "Come with me."
1. Chapter 1

_(Natasha's Point of View)_

As I was sitting quietly in my seat, watching the people around me dancing, I could not help but feel jealous. I, Natasha Romanoff a major assassin am jealous. Of what you may ask. The way they look at each other is what. They look at each other like they are in love. As I say this in my head, I scoff out loud. Love is for children. But a tiny part of me wishes someone would prove me wrong.

_(Clint's Point of View)_

I was watching Natasha sitting at the elegant round table all alone. I noticed she kept staring at the dancers with a longing face, but then she would hurry and make a poker face so no one would think the Black Widow had emotions. But I know she does. I then hear her scoff and then look down. I know that she will probably kill me after, for making a huge scene, but I need to do this. I began to make my way towards her, but then I came up with a better idea. Why not take Natasha to the top of the roof? We are both private people so she will probably be more comfortable with just us two.

_(Natasha's Point of View)_

I see Clint coming towards me from the corner of my eyes. I pretend I do not see him, but knowing Clint, he probably knows I already have. He takes a seat beside me and my heart starts pounding really hard. I have been doing this around Clint lately and I have no idea why. He then places his hand on my shoulder and another one under my chin. I look up at him and he smiles down at me with his adorable smile. Did I just say adorable? He then bent down and whispered in my ear, "Natasha, come with me."


	2. Chapter 2

_(Clint's Point of View)_

I sat down beside Natasha and I just stared at her, waiting to make the right move. I then placed my right hand on her shoulder and my left hand under her chin. When she looked at me, I could not help but smile the one smile I give only to her. After a few moments of staring into her gorgeous green eyes, I bent down to whisper in her ear, "Natasha, come with me." She hesitated at first, but then she looked around to make sure no one saw her. After a few more minutes, she stood up very fast and walked out of the dining hall. I then waited five minutes before I joined, just so no one would get suspicious….especially Tony. I see her standing by the elevator looking stunning as ever with her tight black dress on, which shows way more cleavage than necessary in my opinion. She had on high black heels and diamond earrings. Her red, curly hair was done up in some fancy twist that showed off her beautiful features more. She sure did outshine me; all I am wearing is a simple black suit and tie. I made my way towards her and hit the elevator button up. She then looked at me and raised her eyebrow all the while smirking. My heart starts pounding louder because it turns me on when she does that. As I wipe the sweat off my palms, the elevator door opens.

"Ladies first." I looked over at her when I said this and she just gave me that look again.

"Well aren't you ever the gentleman." She said this with humor in her voice so I decided to play along with her.

"I try to be. But not with just anyone, just you." Even though I said this trying to be playful, deep down I knew it was the truth. I then look away from her because I know that if I don't, she will see through my charade and call me out on it.

"Pssh. You fail." After she says to this to me, we just stand there awkwardly in the elevator. I cannot stand anymore of this awkwardness. She then starts laughing that gorgeous laugh and I cannot help but to join in.

"You sure can hurt a man's ego, Tasha." Are laughs become harder then.

"Well Clint, you ego is big enough so I do not think you have anything to worry about here." We then start laughing so hard that tears are coming out of our eyes. Just laughing with her means everything to me. It is so rare when she smiles that when she does, it melts my heart and makes me want to punch or send an arrow flying through people who say she is so selfish and cold-hearted. I love the moments when we talk and it does not make sense, but it makes sense to us and we laugh anyway. And I also love how she puts down her walls for only me, nobody else. The elevator door then decides to start closing and it ruins our whole conversation, if you could even call it a normal one. I let her go first and I right behind her.

"What is this for Barton? We are on a roof overlooking New York City." She turns to me and gives me the most bewildered look I have ever seen her give anyone. Well, okay, maybe not anyone, but she has never given me this look before.

"Exactly." I just smiled at her but she does not return it. Instead, she gives me an icy glare and begins to walk back towards the elevator. I begin to panic because this was not what was supposed to happen.

"I'm leaving." She is leaving? Why? I cannot let her walk away from me. I let her do that so many times, but this time, I am making her stay.

"No you are not." I grab her arm gently and turn her towards me. "You are not leaving without me doing what I brought you up here for." She then relaxed and I knew the reason for why she wanted to leave. She was scared and was putting her walls up, but slowly she is letting them fall back down. When I stared into her eyes, I knew one thing was for sure. Looking into her eyes everyday would be the one thing that I would never grow old on. And I do mean, never.


End file.
